The Well
by Beywriter
Summary: During a forced Team run through the hills surrounding Tokyo, Ray falls down an old well and a race to save his life follows


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The well**

They had gotten sloppy was Kai's exact words as they marched through the hills surrounding Tokyo, the group of panting bladers had been jogging for what seemed like hours well actually it was one hour or two.  
"Please Kai...I wanna stop!"  
"If you or any of you stop...I'm gonna start poking you with a stick"

Eventually Kai let them stop...by an old well.  
The boys looked down and Max dropped a stone, they heard it echo and a sploosh.  
Max and Tyson sat down to rest as Kai lied in the grass watching the clouds drift by.  
Next they suddenly heard Ray scream but it was getting feint until a splash was heard and a lot of shrieking.  
The wall was loose and Ray had fell in.  
"Crap!" they looked down, Ray had easily fallen 20-40 feet down, the worse part is that the walls are smooth...nothing to grab on to and Ray couldn't swim.  
Ray was drowning.  
Kai took out his mobile phone and passed it to the panicking Japanese teen.  
"Phone the emergency services" he took off his scarf and bravely leaped into the hole saying "Heads up".

He landed next to Ray who was in shock and thrashing around trying to stay afloat but his left foot was painful.  
"Ray, its ok...there going to call for help...hold on to me"  
Ray wrapped his arms around his Captain, his breathing was hard.  
Tyson had turned on the phone but the screen lit up with a message saying "No signal! oh this isn't good"  
Tyson went to the well.  
"Kai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's Ray?"  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M COLD, WET, SCARED, CLAUSTROPHOBIC..."  
"Your claustrophobic?" Kai asked the cat who's arms were still wrapped around his Captain for dear life.  
"Yeah...since I was little"  
The water was deep, none of them could stand and the water was cold...ice cold.  
Ray shivered at the low temperature but Kai was used to this after living in Russia.  
"Erm Kai we have a problem"  
"What?" he called up  
"No bars"  
"I charged it this morning"  
"Signal...no signal"  
"Oh..." Kai started swearing in Russian, his voice echoing around the tight walls.  
"GET A SIGNAL"he called up after a moment.  
Both thought for a while before Kai shouted to them:  
"Try walking around a little"  
So Tyson did and still the phone got no signal, Max gave Tyson a piggy back ride to get higher and a signal but Tyson fell off.  
"Look, a hill!" Max pointed, strangely enough about 3 minutes walk was a mound.  
"how long has that been there?"

"Kai...I'm f...f...rozen"  
"Kick your legs.  
It will warm you up and help me...I can't support us both for long"  
"KAI!" the blond's voice echoed.  
"Yeah?"  
"We got a signal...help is on its way"  
"You hear that...your going to be fine!"  
silence.  
"Ray...Ray?" his amber eye's were closed and his body has gone more limp.

Kai felt for a pulse, there was a very feint one.  
"TYSON!"  
"Yah?"  
"THROW YOUR JACKET...RAY'S BLACKED OUT...HE'S KNOCKING ON DEATHS DOOR!"  
Tyson dropped his Jacket, it was a long shot but it had to work, Kai put the jacket around Ray and zipped it up, he pulled the frozen boy into an embrace to warm him up.  
"If any of them saw this" his cheek's were bright red.  
"Wake up...please" Kai thought, a tear ran down the Russian's cheek.

In the distance an engine was heard and it was closing in.  
"Look!" the blond pointed, above a rescue Helicopter came over and hovered over the well, a single man was lowered down into the well, it would be a tight fit.  
"Take him first" Kai said and Ray was put into the harness but the well wasn't wide enough and he had to put the dying boy back into the water, get raised up and get out so the crane operator lowered it down and Kai put Ray in the harness and he was raised out of the water.  
"God speed Ray Kon" Kai thought.

Ray was raised aboard and Tyson's Jacket was taken off and he was wrapped in a thermal towel.  
When Kai was raised they gave him the towel but he gave it to Ray saying he needs it more.  
Ray had been hooked up to a heart monitor and a pulse was barely registering.  
Max and Tyson had been lifted up and they were on there way to Tokyo A&E.  
He was rushed through to intensive care and he had not stirred through the quick flight, like the neko's heart rate...his breathing was low.  
First things first, the boys removed and replaced his freezing clothes with a Hospital clothing but not before drying him as much as possible.  
The staff placed him on a heart monitor and tried to warm the boy up, whilst he was still asleep a doctor came in and did a test to see how bad or if he did have hypothermia.  
Ray defiantly would have a bad cold, he was in the water for just below an hour, also he was being treated for cuts and scrapes he must have received on the fall, also the sprained ankle.

After being in the Hospital nearly three hours, Ray's condition improved a lot, within the 3rd hour he woke up.  
His nose was stuffy and he had one hell of a headache.  
"Ow" they looked over to Ray who was waking up, his vision cleared and noticed he was in a Hospital with his friends around him including Kenny who had stayed home to work on there Beyblades.  
"How you feeling dude?" Tyson looked over  
"My dose feels stufie, its blocked"  
"the doctors said you may have a cold or the flu, but we have the thing to fight that off."  
Tyson handed Ray a box of tissues and he gave Ray a bottle of pure Orange juice.  
"The best remedy for colds is Vitamin C" Kenny said happily  
"Its not a cure but it sure helps" he added.

"I thought I waz going to die down dere" Ray unscrewed the top, he was a little weak and he downed some of the juice and blew his nose, Kenny was right, his nose felt a little better but he still had a killer headache.  
"Agh, bad headache" Kai passed the boy two paracetamol tablets the nurse had left them.  
"Thunks" he quickly took both.  
"When can I get outta here?"  
"They want to keep you in over night just for observation and the well you fell into...its going to be filled in." the blue haired teen replied.  
Ray nodded and closed his eyes, a minute later purrs could be heard.

The next morning Ray woke up hungry, the headache was still there but it was more in the background now, his stuffy nose remained and the bin slowly filled with used tissues.  
"ACHOO!" Max jumped, he had volunteered to stay the night, he rubbed his eyes.  
"Wha?  
You ok?"  
"ACHOO!" he sniffed in.  
"Bless you" the blond said and Ray blew his nose.  
"How did you sleep?" the Chinese teen asked  
"Fine.  
You?"  
"I can't sleep with a blocked noze...its to hard!" he yawned and rested his eyes.

After breakfast Ray was given the all clear and was told to take it easy for the next few days.  
The flu he had, lasted another four days and he gave it to them all.

Author notes

Beywriter: well a random dream turns into a random fic!  
Ray: you dream about us?  
Beywriter: what Beyblade fan doesn't?  
Ray...  
Kai: and me hugging Ray WASN'T A SIGN OF LOVE, I did it to try and keep him alive!  
Max: when Beywriter wrote Ray's flu speech he pinched his nose together!  
Tyson: thanks for reading and now please review, its a crime not to and it only takes a few seconds!  
This is version 0.2...thanks to Kitty Kat K.O. for assisting him with Gramatical errors, he usually ignores all that!


End file.
